There is known a radiation detector that detects electric charge converted by a photoelectric conversion layer. Such a detector is known, for example, to dispose the photoelectric conversion layer between a pair of electrode layers and read the electric charge converted by the photoelectric conversion layer via the electrodes.
The radiation incident on the photoelectric conversion layer may be backscattered in some cases. Such backscattering may reduce the accuracy of detecting radiation. There is thus disclosed a configuration in which an absorbing scintillator made of an organic material and a backscattering scintillator made of an inorganic material with a high backscattering rate are laminated to each other. However, a read circuit needs to be provided for each scintillator layer in the conventional technique, making it difficult to improve the accuracy of detecting the radiation easily.